kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Digi
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kamen Rider! Thanks for your edit to the Destron (Kamen Rider) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yugioht42 (Talk) 22:18, January 14, 2010 don't bother i put it up already and deleted it myself. it's not worth it since it was a waste of time to put up. they barely did anything with so please don't.Yugioht42 18:02, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Yugioht42 Our main admin, User:Yugioht42, is a university student and he's usually busy. These past few months, we've barely gotten any word of him. He still likes this place, but he's usually too busy to help. I've tried to find someone else to become an admin but the responsibilities go to the admin who started this wiki. You can try talking to the wiki community, I've tried at least twice but haven't gotten any word from them the second and probably didn't see my message. This wiki is getting popular and it needs someone to make sure things run smoothly. Wonder if there's a place for post a sign up to become admin.Zeromaro 12:40, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Decade Rider Forms Are you familiar with the forms that the Riders from Decade use as opposed to the ones used by the originals? I'm not entirely sure I am and since we're fixing the rider form pages I thought I'd ask.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 05:43, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :Absolutely. Excluding Den-O Riders and Movie War 2010, which had all the Ultimate Forms of the nine riders and some special changes at the All Riders Final Form Ride: *Stronger - Kamen Rider Stronger *Kotaro (RX) - Kamen Rider Black RX, Roborider, Biorider *Kuuga - Mighty Form, Dragon Form, Pegasus Form, Titan Form, Kuuga Gouram, Ultimate Form, Rising Ultimate Form, Ultimate Gouram (slight glimpse of Growing Form in episode 3) *Agito - Kamen Rider G3, Kamen Rider Exceed Gills, Kamen Rider Agito Ground Form, Agito Tornador *Kamen Rider G3-X *Ryuki - Kamen Rider Ryuki, Ryuki Dragredder *Other Ryuki Riders remained in standard rider form as well *Faiz - Kamen Rider Faiz, Wolf Orphnoch, Faiz Blaster *Blade - Ace Form, Blade Blade *Chalice - Ace Form, Joker Undead *Garren remained in Ace Form *Hibiki - Kamen Rider Hibiki, Gyuki *Asumu - Transformed Asumu, Kamen Rider Hibiki, Hibiki Akanetaka, Hibiki Ongekiko *Ibuki, Zanki, Todoroki, and Amaki did not have alternate forms *Kabuto - Masked Form, Rider Form, Zecter Kabuto *Gatack - Masked Form, Rider Form *TheBee - Masked Form, Rider Form *Kiva - Kiva Form, Garulu Form, Basshaa Form, Dogga Form *Beetle Fangire - DoGaBaKi Form *IXA - Rising IXA :Awesome this is gonna help a lot. Gotta make sure the Decade riders don't overstate their arsenal. By the way, do you want me to help revitalize Metal Heroes as well?- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 06:15, February 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Sure, go ahead. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 06:17, February 9, 2012 (UTC) I'll find Proof, Agreed? They told me in a convention, i don't have any written proof for now, but i'll find what i can and give it to everyone! Ok? It'll come. Kamen rider 2012-2013 well hye Digi two things one about the rumors of kamen rider 2012-2013 the person who post the rumors was the same that posted kamen fourze cosmic form and meteor storm form so i dont know if is real or not but i also agree that the iphone the can be a posibility and the second is that HOW ABOUT IF YOU AND I BECOME FRIENDsYugx5dszexal 09:44, February 26, 2012 (UTC)